Var-Azunion Lodius
Var-Azunion Lodius is the son of Calimon, and Miriel Lodius making him a member of House Lodius. Her father would try constantly to find her a match in marriage, and when she was seventeen her first oppurtunity arose when she was married in a rushed ceremony to Var-Azunion Lodius of House Lodius. Her first meeting with him after their wedding was a bad first meeting as he proved unable or atleast unwilling to even contimplate thinking of her, and he for the first months of their marriage used her body physically and gave her nothing emotionally except for minor beatings when she did something that he didn't like. He did send her to Umber for two months where he had her trained with several Hashadin in the capital, and when she returned she was significantly improved from the training she had done before. Larra would be left alone in the capital away from her husband when Azunion would captain an Umbar fleet boat on a trading mission to the far east in Cathay, and this mission was a hundred year contract and thus he should have brought her with him but his silent hatred for Larra led to him taking the contract and leaving her behind. Left behind by her husband she travelled back into Dol Amroth where she once again studied under Illivian Grourg and became increasingly knowledgeable as her schooling became endless. Azunion would not return at the end of his contract but Larra returned to Umbar as Illvian was forced out of Dol Amroth as the purge of Faithful loyalists pushed him out, and having returned to Umbar she discovered that her husband had taken another contract in Cathay and this time it was a two hundred and fifty year contract, and having already accepted their marriage as a sham Larra took on new interests during this time opening a small school in Umbar where she taught many noble children silently teaching them the way of the Faithful side of the Numenorian people. Only three weeks after returning from Umbar though she found herself with Var Azunion on a mission across the Gondor border, and they would be led directly into a trap they didn't know was coming after Ildarion Elessar grew suspisious of the quiet of the border and had several Great Eagles called from the capital and they would spot Larra and her husbands force cross the border. She would be the only surivivor of the ambush and she survived only after an arrow struck her in the head but deflected off her helmet and knocked her unconscious. History Early History Marriage Her father would try constantly to find her a match in marriage, and when she was seventeen her first oppurtunity arose when she was married in a rushed ceremony to Var-Azunion Lodius of House Lodius. Her first meeting with him after their wedding was a bad first meeting as he proved unable or atleast unwilling to even contimplate thinking of her, and he for the first months of their marriage used her body physically and gave her nothing emotionally except for minor beatings when she did something that he didn't like. Umbar He did send her to Umber for two months where he had her trained with several Hashadin in the capital, and when she returned she was significantly improved from the training she had done before. Relationships Family Members House Lodius.png|Ka-Vestian Lodius - Uncle|link=Ka-Vestian Lodius Category:People Category:People of Umbar Category:Numenorian Category:Black Numenorian Category:Dead Category:Knight Category:Knight of Umbar Category:House Lodius Category:People of Mordor